


Can't Stay Mad

by Delirious21



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Cute, Date Night, Drabble, M/M, Softness, Sparkmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet take a much needed break. In which Optimus is coy baby and Ratchet can't stay mad at all, especially not on impromptu date night.Done as a request on Tumblr
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Can't Stay Mad

Damn that Prime. Damn him. He told Ratchet they were responding to an urgent,  _ private _ , message from Agent Fowler when he opened the groundbridge and ushered him through. He should have known Optimus was planning something with the way his lips twitched at the corners and his optics squinted in dramatic concern. But Ratchet’s annoyance faded just as quickly as the groundbridge behind them. He cast a wary glance around the deserted beach. No Decepticons, no crashed ship, no Fowler. . . 

“Where are we, Optimus?” he grumbled. 

The Prime offered him a grin and a servo. For a moment, Ratchet thought he was hallucinating. The setting sun blanketed his partner’s frame in flecks of yellow and orange, and the vibrant colors shimmered on his chassis and caught the corners of his blue optics. Ratchet blinked and took his hand. 

“Earth,” Optimus quipped. 

Ratchet snorted and they stood there for a moment, relishing the warm sand under their treads, the blindingly beautiful sun and the vast, glittering ocean it dipped into. Soaking in the salty breeze and the firm press of servos folded together, Ratchet sighed and leaned against Optimus’ hip. 

The larger mech smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss the crest of his helm. Ratchet didn’t bother to swat him away, and he rather liked being out in the open, letting Optimus kiss him. There was no one to see, but for once they weren’t crammed in a dark closet or one of their rooms. This was fresh air, fresh air and peace. Yards away, a crystalline ocean broke against the beach, rolling and foaming and finally receding into itself. 

Optimus tugged him forward and they started along the beach, cutting closer to the water as they kicked up sand and basked in the sun and the warmth settling in their sparks. Ratchet walked close enough to Optimus that, with every step, they brushed against each other. Higher on the bank, tropical trees cast their shadows and bright birds flit about. Here, at the water’s edge, the rumble of the ocean drowned out everything else. 

“Ratchet?”

He fixed his gaze on the Prime, although he never looked away for long. “Yes?”

Optimus led them closer to the water, where the seaspray and the foam from breaking waves lapped at their pedes. “Have you ever seen something so. . . endless?” He looked back out to the water and the sharp lines of his profile against the vibrant sky made Ratchet smile. Regal as ever. 

Ratchet watched the waves for a minute, lost in the surge and retreat. “No,” he whispered. Often, when alone with Optimus, it was all he could do to whisper, to remain solemn and dim and unobtrusive. 

“I have,” Optimus said, his own voice lowering, softening to match Ratchet’s. He could barely be heard above the waves. “When you look at me as if I am the only thing there is in the world. Have you seen the view?” he teased, waving his free servo about him. 

“Of course I’ve seen it,” Ratchet scoffed, grinning. “But I prefer to see you.”

Optimus smiled and snaked his arms around Ratchet’s waist. He barred him from the rest of the world with those powerful arms and that enchanting, soft smile, and for a while, they forgot the ocean. They forgot everything but the fierce and precious throb of spark against spark. 


End file.
